With conventional measuring devices, the case often occurs that a single measuring device is not sufficient to fulfil a given measurement task. For example, in the case of a signal generator, the number of necessary signal outputs may not be adequate for a desired measurement task. In particular, the limits of individual measuring devices are often reached in the case of measurement tasks with regard to new communications standards, such as LTE, in which different signals of a plurality of antennae must be simultaneously generated or respectively measured.
In order to implement such a measurement task with conventional measuring devices, it is necessary to make the required settings manually in all of the participating measuring devices. This is particularly problematic in the case of any change of the measurement task, since the required settings must be implemented again in every participating measuring device.
Accordingly, it is disadvantageous that a considerable user effort is necessary for the implementation of a measurement task using at least two measuring devices.